Unheard Questions
by GothicAngel09
Summary: sequel to 'Crossing the Line.'After the suicide of Rachel Kaiba, Ryou and Tea have a much needed talk.[RyouXOC.RyouXTea.]


_**A/N: **Hi! This is a sequel to my first fic, 'Crossing the Line.' This is dedicated to Pharaoh's Jewel for giving me the idea for this in a review (A long time ago… I know), and who always makes me so happy with her reviews. (And writes some awesome fics of her own.) Anyway, please enjoy! (And, unlike some other stories, reading 'Crossing the Line' first is essential.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Yeah, yeah, just rub it in. Rachel Kaiba is mine though._

Tea Gardner was already asleep when the phone rang. She jumped up quickly to answer it.

"Hello?" She said, wondering why anyone would want to call her this late.

"Tea? It's me… I really need to talk to you."

"Ryou?" She was shocked. Why would he be calling so late? And why did he sound so… scared?

"Yes, it's me. I really need to talk to you." He repeated.

"Umm… ok. Do you want me to come over there?" She was really starting to freak out here. What in the world could be this urgent?

"Yes. And please hurry, this is extremely important. Oh, and I'm very sorry for waking you and making you come out this late."

"It's alright, I guess. I mean, this sounds pretty urgent. I'll be there soon." And she hung up.

Ryou began to feel very nervous. And nauseous. He couldn't believe this was happening… had happened. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? At first, he hadn't really thought at all. He had been attracted to Tea and had felt his love for Rachel, well, not really disappearing, but it had just gotten so routine with them. They were so young, only 17. What did they really know about love anyway?

Tea arrived about 10 minutes later. She started talking as soon as they were seated on the couch.

"Ryou… what's going on? It isn't like you to do something like this. Is something wr-… Oh my gosh Ryou, are you… crying? What's wrong?"

Ryou had indeed started to cry. The whole night's events had taken their toll, and also he didn't know how to even begin this conversation. He tried to collect himself before starting. His thoughts didn't come easy. _"Well… here goes…" he thought. _

"Tea… I'm… I'm sorry." She looked confused.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Seto came to visit me earlier tonight. He gave me a note, and… and, it was from Rachel."

Tea had been looking down at her hands, but now looked up sharply.

"Rachel? Why did she write you a note? You haven't been seeing her too, have you?" Her tone had risen dramatically while she was talking.

"No, no. I haven't. Here, just read it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He handed it to Tea, and she read it, paling as she did so.

_All I can feel is betrayal, anger, to put it simply… emptiness. When I was with you, you opened up emotions is me that I had long since forgotten. You helped me to be honest with myself and trust the world once again. Why did you have to leave? Especially for her. How can you stand her? Now, I've never had anything against her, until she stole your heart, and left me with nothing but bitterness. And you bounced back quite quickly, didn't you? Did you ever love me? Or was it simple attraction and lust? So I'm really sorry Ryou, because all though it seems you can live without me, I cannot live without you. I still love you very much, but I can't pretend to be happy for you when all I feel is pain. I also refuse to compete with her. So, this is something I have to do. _

She handed the note back to Ryou wordlessly, and stood up. She looked at him and for a moment, they could only stare at each other. Tea finally broke the silence.

"It's… it's been her all along, hasn't it?" Ryou looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone saw the way the two of you were when you were dating. You were so happy. That you could get over that so quickly, I was stupid. Even when you were with me, you were thinking of her, I could tell. I tried to ignore it, and you did seem to enjoy being with me, but not all of you was with me. It never was, was it?"

Ryou was stunned, but he had to be honest. "No. I'm sorry."

Tea sat back down, tears filling her eyes. " I can't believe this happened." She said finally, quietly.

"I know, me either. Tea, I don't think…" She interrupted him.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it, I understand."

"I'm so sorry Tea." He didn't know what else to say.

"Me too." Tea stood up again. "Ryou, don't feel bad. I mean, you guys broke up, right? How she took it is her business." Ryou flinched, and looked up sharply, shocked at what he had just heard. "Listen, I do feel bad, really I do, but don't expect me to think this is my fault or anything. You shouldn't think so either. Well, I guess I'd better go. I'm sorry things ended this way." And with that she was gone, out the door before Ryou could even process what he had just heard.

"What a fool." Ryou looked for the source of the voice, on the stairs. He walked over to where Ryou was sitting.

"Bakura. So, you heard everything?"

"Yeah. Most of it, anyway. What an arrogant fool. What did you ever see in her anyway?"

Ryou just stared ahead, blankly. "I don't know…" he whispered.

_**A/N: **So… how was it? Good, bad, a decent sequel? Please review and tell me! This is set between chapters two and three, the same night Seto visited Ryou, just later that night. As is said in the fic, but just in case you didn't catch that. Ah, I'm underestimating my readers again, darn me. Sorry about that. Thank you for reading and please deposit a review on the way out! _


End file.
